Just The Way You Are
by Reina Grayson
Summary: Kinda a song fic. What happens with the two sets of lovebirds when they are stuck on watchtower. Based on the lyrics to Bruno Mars' song Just the way you are. Number 15 in Collaboration series with Malaizjan Dejesus.


Just the Way You Are

Their whole lives had changed; something in history was altered thus altering their present. Brian, the second generation team's speedster was in a coma; the Batcave has been destroyed; Dana has discovered Terry's largest secret; everyone's now living at Watchtower.

There is one thing that has not changed, even with history being screwed around with: Love. Four team members have fallen in love: Areina Grayson and Orin, and Meygan Grayson and Kevin Kent. Meygan and Kevin have already gone all the way in their relationship, but Meygan's father didn't know yet.

Areina and Orin have been dating, but after what happened in the pool a while back, the Atlantean was shut down so he decided to give Areina her space and take things slow. Life in Watchtower was going to be rough, but at least they were safe.

The second generation fire controller and the half Atlantean were sitting near the windows of the large space station looking out into space. Orin was going through the Atlantean mating season, and it was hard for him to be near the girl he loved.

He looked out of the corner of his eye and saw her beautiful jade green eyes staring off into the vast space before them. As he looked back at the stars, he noticed that they seemed so much more dim compared to his love's eyes. Orin then noticed that Areina had looked down at her feet, and her hair didn't seem to be out of place at all, even though it had fallen to hide her face.

"I can't believe this is happening." Areina said; thinking about what all has happened.

"I know, Areina, but at least Dick got everyone he could to Watchtower. I also heard what you did to stall for time so Terry could get to the high school to save his friend and his girlfriend." Orin said.

"It almost wasn't enough." Areina said, thinking about how Drow was about to do unspeakable things to Dana.

"But it was, Terry got there, defeated Drow and freed you all." Orin told his true love as he put an arm around her shoulders and used the other to move the hair back so he could see her face.

"I know, but what happened in the past to change our lives now." Areina said, her eyes reflecting her pain.

Orin hated seeing her in pain, be it emotional or even what happened two months ago. There was always one thing that helped her cheer up.

"You know you're beautiful, right. Nothing will ever change that, I don't care what happens when someone changes the past." Orin said.

Areina smiled, it was small, but still a smile. One month ago he had the same effect with different words after that horrible nightmare she had. For some reason he could always cheer her up, no matter what happened.

As he continued to comfort her, he couldn't help but want to kiss her. After the incident in the pool he needed to be careful around her. He was pulled from his thoughts as he felt a warm heat envelop his body. He saw her smiling even more as she had hugged him lightly and it's like his world stopped. He looked at her lips and couldn't help but go for it. The two of them then kissed and it's like they were the only two people in Watchtower right now.

The kiss lasted at least two minutes, and they released it.

"You always know how to cheer me up, but I think the best time was when I taffy and feathered Vincent and Brian." Areina said, and a laugh escaped her lips at the thought of Molly's last birthday party.

She soon covered her face and looked down out of embarrassment. Areina always hated her laugh but when she glimpsed up at Orin, she saw him smiling.

"You don't need to be embarrassed; I've always loved your laugh." Orin said, and with that Areina looked at him full on. "I have to say, I wouldn't want to change anything about you, Areina Grayson." Orin said.

With her mind finally calmed, Areina was back to her normal self, at least as normal as she could be since she lost her home and the world has changed. With that, the two of them walked off from the window. As they were walking one last thing was bothering Areina.

"I've lost the only thing mom left me." Areina said to her boyfriend.

Just then, Dick came walking up to them. "Hey, I wanted to give you something I was able to save before the house and cave were captured."

The original Robin then pulled something out from behind his back. When she saw it, a soft smile came to her face.

"How is Bruce always prepared?" Areina asked her uncle as she saw the stuffed white tiger her mother had left her.

"Before the cave was attacked, he knew something was up so while I was trying to save everyone I could, he told me to get Saba as a precaution." Dick said as his only niece took the tiger from him.

"I'm sure he didn't want you to lose your only link to your mother." Orin said, and with that, Areina tackled her uncle with a hug.

"Thanks, Uncle Dick." Areina said, still holding the large stuffed animal as she hugged her uncle.

"You guys go rest; we've all had a rough time." Dick said as Areina released her hug.

The two nodded and headed off to their rooms.

BBBBBBBBBBBB

Everything around the quarter demon had changed, and she felt it more than anyone. For three weeks she stayed away from her family so she could gain complete mastery of her new water magic. Even after being back with the team for a month, she still wasn't herself after what she and her cousin went through with the Legion of Doom.

At this very moment, Meygan was meditating so she could keep her emotions in check. She was in a quiet part of Watchtower, levitating as she chanted.

"Azarath… Metrion… Zinthos" Meygan said.

What she didn't know was that her boyfriend had located her and was watching. Whenever Meygan Grayson was meditating, she was oblivious to her surroundings, but when it came to emotions, there was no cutting that off.

She was still young and lost control of her emotions sometimes, but it had never hurt anyone she loved. Kevin Kent was half Kryptonian/half Martian, but he loved Meygan and was worried about her.

"Azarath…." Meygan says then sighs_. "I know you're there, Kevin. Go away, I'm fine. Also, turn off your emotions, they're distracting me."_

Kevin, knowing that his emotions had betrayed him, entered the room, not wanting to leave her alone. She needed to talk, and right now he was the only one that could get her too.

"Meygan, I may be a telepath, but it doesn't take that power to see that something's wrong. You haven't been yourself since Stalker tortured you and Areina." Kevin said and with that, Meygan turned toward him and opened her eyes. Kevin took a couple of steps back as he saw that they were red.

"I'm fine; you really want to start something with me, Kevin." Meygan said, her voice carrying an echo.

"Look, Meygan; we all know what kind of tortures you went through. It's okay to be scared by those things, you weren't the only one affected by your capture. Your dad was worried about both of you. He loves Areina, and not just because she's his only link to your aunt, but because she's her own person. You're his daughter, and no matter what happens, you'll always come first. You should have seen him when Mona came back to us with Terry." Kevin informed his love.

His words sank in and after a deep, cleansing breath, her eyes closing as she did, they reopened and her eyes were back to their regular blue eyes, just like her father's. Kevin saw them; and to him, they sparkled brightly, even though they betrayed her sorrow and fear. He looked at her even more, and noticed that as she turned toward him, still levitating, her black and purple streaked hair moved and then fell the exact way it had be before she turned. Kevin couldn't help but notice how beautiful she was.

"We can't lose Brian, sure he's safe right now, but he's in a coma. What did they do to change the past?" Meygan said as she levitated so she could stand on her own, her eyes searching Kevin's as if he had the answer.

"I don't know Meygan, but when we find out, we'll stop it." Kevin said.

Meygan knew he was saying that out of confidence in the team's abilities, but deep down she was scared.

"Look, you're the strongest one of us, not just with your magic, but with Demona as well." Kevin said, hoping the compliment would help.

"I know it's true, Kevin, but what if the Legion of Doom was able to free Deathstroke. We couldn't stop them, and what if there are any other plans. Dad was right, with an undercover mission like we wanted to pull; we should have gotten every detail we could. Uncle Jason blew his cover to save me and Areina. We could have gotten out; he gave Uncle Tim the information of where we were, I know he did." Meygan said, recalling what happened two months ago.

"We're all happy that Jason is back on our side, but you and he are kindred spirits. You have both died and by a miracle, although for Jason it was a curse, you both came back." Kevin said. "Jason wanted to keep you from death's door again; not only that, but he was Red Arrow's friend, and he didn't want to see Areina die either."

Meygan smiled at the fact that her boyfriend was right; she and Jason were kindred spirits; and was also right about Roy. Sure Areina wasn't Roy's only living child, but she was in mortal danger. There was one good thing that came from that time; Meygan had found that it wasn't a fluke that she was a water wizard now. When she died then came back, she had lost her fire magic. With one last act before she was about to die for a second time, she was able to save Areina from being electrocuted to death.

Kevin knew he had gotten through by the look she had. He wanted to hear her laugh after all that's happened, and he knew the perfect thing. "Did Vincent tell you what happened at Molly's party?"

"I heard something happened, but I don't know what it was." Meygan said.

"Vincent and Brian wanted to get back at Artemis and Wally for dating in secret. Somehow the boys knew and wanted to prank them. They dumped taffy and feathers off one of the walkways over the party. Artemis got just the taffy, but Areina got both. She was pissed off and chased after them. It was a while later but she came back into the party dragging both of them by the collar of their shirts. She had so gotten back at them; I know why Vincent didn't want you to know, they were taffied and feathered like she had been." Kevin informed the 16 year old Grayson girl.

Meygan was trying to keep from laughing, but she couldn't, just thinking about her 'brother' being covered in taffy and feathers was too much. She finally busted out laughing and then quickly stopped. She always hated her laugh and was trying to stop so as not to embarrass herself.

"_Don't stop laughing; it's good to hear it after all that's happened." _Kevin told her mentally.

"_You really are a hopeless romantic, Kevin Kent." _Meygan said back through the mental link.

The two embraced each other and Kevin couldn't help but want to kiss her. As if she had read his mind she kissed him. He didn't want it to end, but after a couple of minutes, Meygan pulled away, and even if it was only for the time being, she was back to her old self. The two then released the hug and headed out to find Vincent.


End file.
